


花奴

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy
Summary: 95闭合三角，洁癖不要误食





	花奴

**Author's Note:**

> 95闭合三角，洁癖不要误食

0  
暖气开得很足，尹净汉坐在洪知秀边上看他读书，他的目光一寸一寸描过洪知秀透着红的脸颊、鼻尖、耳廓。

好热，还有点闷。尹净汉吸了吸鼻子，有一搭没一搭地摁着遥控器。

暖气太足了。

尹净汉昏昏沉沉地想着，把脑袋靠上洪知秀的肩膀，后者侧了侧身，尹净汉以为他只是调整一个让自己舒服些的角度，眼前却铺下一片黑，洪知秀凑上前，捂住他的眼睛吻住了他。

在他们认识的第五年，分享公寓的第二年，第一次接吻。

浅尝辄止的，带着那杯外带榛子摩卡的甜和苦，卷着暖烘烘的气息，轻轻柔柔地从尹净汉唇齿间略过，遥控器掉在地上，电视屏幕的荧光透过指缝漏进来一些，尹净汉拉住洪知秀的手腕，看那人重新出现在他的视线里，洪知秀还是一样地笑着，好像刚才的吻只是相爱多年的恋人之间再平淡不过的东西。尹净汉的肩膀不停打着颤，虔诚又绝望地把细碎的吻印上洪知秀的掌心，似乎这样就能将自己的一部分刻进他的掌纹，伴着他的生命线流向他的心脏。

尹净汉在开足暖气的房间里不停发抖，他郁结的爱恋是种在心上的刺，却被对方悉心照料开出花，差点将他自己都骗了过去，可惜荆棘永远变不成玫瑰，就那样卡在他的嗓子眼，他想吐。

“你要走了对不对？”尹净汉的声音埋在层层叠叠的织物里，听不太清。

洪知秀隔着毛毯抱住他，声音从尹净汉的头顶传过来。

“是的。”

“崔胜哲知道吗？”

“或许吧。”洪知秀的尾音轻轻向上扬着，“他喜欢你。”

 

第二天尹净汉是独自醒来的，他还有点茫，左边的电视柜摆着上周洪知秀带回来的玫瑰花，现在被室内的空气燃尽了，凋零成一团皱巴巴的酡红，在米色墙纸前格外刺眼。尹净汉没有戴眼镜，他只看到那是一腔从他心口涌出的血，溅到墙上，干透了，他这个人马上也要干涸了，就像那一束皱缩的玫瑰花，被人削去了刺，马上就要从心里死去了。

01  
崔胜哲是尹净汉介绍给洪知秀的。

不过这倒是后话。

在崔胜哲睡了尹净汉之后的后话。

 

谁会相信做设计找灵感需要找到酒吧里去，尹净汉自己都懒得给自己编理由，他脆弱的肠胃差不多被酒精烧出一个洞，吐过两回之后反而觉得精神越发清醒起来，他站在洗手间的水池前理了理头发，紫色染发剂掉了些颜色，露出过度漂染后的苍白底色，黑色的发根长出了一小截，不过并不明显。

背后的隔间被人撞开，一个年龄较小的男孩跌跌撞撞地走出来，像一个断了线的玩偶，他踉跄的步子使得尹净汉莫名地发笑，男孩咬着唇飞快地跑出去，短短一瞬镜面上的视线交汇，尹净汉看到男孩眼底的纵欲和羞赧。

镜子上的电灯闪了闪，发出轻微电流的声音，尹净汉从镜子上看到隔间里出现的第二张脸。

果然是这样，尹净汉轻哼一声。他把手伸进水池，日常不灵敏的红外水龙头迟迟不出水，于是他好整以暇地眯眼从镜子上打量身后的男人。

那是一双过于炽烈直接的眼睛，黑色瞳仁并不收敛一丝一毫地直直撞进尹净汉的视线，红色的碎发被汗湿，脱开了发胶坠在额前，被汗打湿成一缕一缕，那个男人毫不避讳地露齿微笑，仿佛刚才在隔间里来上一炮的人不是他。刺绣西装被扔在脚下，他的领带只有半截垂在领口，丝质坠感衬衫只是堪堪挂在肩颈，领口大开着，凌乱的红痕缀在纹身之间，似乎是什么值得炫耀的战利品。男人抬起搭在门框上的右手，弯曲食指拇指成环状靠近唇边，伸出舌尖舔了一下。他的眼睛始终没有离开尹净汉，这个动作并不是煽情的邀请，而是命令。

水柱突然直直打下，装满尹净汉的手掌后溅了一些到台面上，冰凉的流体触感传遍神经末梢，尹净汉小幅度地颤栗着，因为那个红发男人的眼神而罪恶地产生快感，他的皮肤叫嚣着渴，每一个毛孔都要在夜色掩护下开出情欲的花。

 

他们几乎是重叠着摔进出租车后座，崔胜哲往驾驶座塞了张后袋里摸出的皱巴巴的小纸条，便把手重新放回了尹净汉的后腰，他的吻密集而强势，杂糅了薄荷金汤力、杯口上的细盐、甜到发腻的酒渍樱桃，蛮横地搅乱尹净汉的呼吸。尹净汉的手几乎攀不住崔胜哲的肩膀，缺氧的脱力感使他总是不受控制地滑下去，但是马上又会被崔胜哲托住腰推上来，他在一阵一阵的吻中飘摇不定，尾椎自下而上的酥麻重复刺激着他因酒精而略显迟钝的大脑。

尹净汉没想到崔胜哲连等找零的耐心都没有，骂骂咧咧地随意丢了几张整钞，他看着后视镜里司机尴尬而促狭的眼神，咯咯笑着被崔胜哲裹挟着下了车。

 

他被顶在门板上进入，背部的衣料被肩胛骨顶起，因为冲撞而磨蹭着背后的门板，这个姿势并不是很舒服，尹净汉皱起眉，夹紧了交叉绕在崔胜哲腰部的腿，发出短促而不耐烦的鼻音，他感觉下身的顶弄顿了顿，臀部被托住向上掂了下，这个角度使他吃得更深，于是从鼻腔发出一声变了调的嘤咛，崔胜哲就维持着在他体内的姿势托着他走了几步。

被摔在皮质座椅上的时候尹净汉佯装吃痛惊呼一声，崔胜哲果不其然立刻凑了上来，像循迹的雪狼，蛰伏着在暗处不动声色地攻城略地。尹净汉扯下崔胜哲权当蔽体的衬衫，笑嘻嘻地在他的侧颈咬了一口，听到对方下意识地“嘶”，才松口退开几公分，颇为满意地观察顺着对方侧颈枝条纹身排列的齿痕。藤蔓纹身流畅地向两侧分散开，下面立着一个金字塔的纹样，上面是一个落在喉结上的钻石纹身，不规则切面的纹样依附着发育良好的第二性征，随着喉结上下移动，钻石边缘借着昏暗的室内光在尹净汉眼里折射出光怪陆离的斑点。

“痛吗？”尹净汉问出了今晚第一个非必要问句，抬眼看崔胜哲。

他们刚才除了无意识的呻吟和换气，几乎没有正式的对话。

崔胜哲以为他是指刚才咬自己的那一口，偏过头轻笑着摇了摇脑袋。

显然这并不是尹净汉要的答案，他食指抵着崔胜哲的喉结，像一个因为猜错左右而失去一颗糖果的小孩，鼓起脸颊小声嘟囔：“我说的不是这个。”崔胜哲挑起一边的眉毛，不想多追究这不知是气话还是醉话的碎碎念，正欲附身去咬他的下唇，却又被推开几分，他看着那颗浅紫色的脑袋凑上来蹭着自己的颈窝，软绵绵的气息洒在皮肤上。

“操我，不要接吻。”

以为是幼兽的亲昵示好，俄而又露出尖利齿尖，到底是带着野性的生物，尹净汉含着崔胜哲的喉结，比起亲吻更像吞咽前的准备。他用舌尖接收来自这个男人的味道，附着在皮肤上的纹路，高温的皮肤覆盖着那块滑动的软骨，跳突的血管在齿列之下高速运作，酒精混合血液急促奔突，崔胜哲突然跳出捡回来一个吸血鬼的错觉，好在超自然现象迟迟没有出现，传达到大脑皮层的不过是又一记轻咬后的痒。

“纹身和这个，哪个痛一点？”身下人的每个字都是在夜色里浸润过的，湿滑黏腻地从他的贝齿中窸窣落下，滑过下颌线混合着一层薄汗，从崔胜哲的脖颈挠到他的腹股沟，于是他答非所问：“好痒。”

窗外好像逐渐有要下雨的趋势，气体分子被过高的湿度黏连在一起，光线变性成流体，挂不住天花板的边际，滴滴答答地流下来，借着意味不明的水声滴了一些到他们的肩头，在崔胜哲将尹净汉翻过来的时候，窗外绵密的细雨倾泻而下，终于这座城市的下腹部也湿的彻底。

他们没有冗长的前戏，这对一次外出觅食而言并不是必要的东西，没有温存的理由，就像在外面吃饭之前你不需要铺桌布理餐具一样，简单直白，将眼前人拆吃入腹即可。

崔胜哲退了一些出来，湿软的甬道收缩带来些许反作用力，他很好奇为什么尹净汉总是笑个不停，看他的第一眼在笑，下车的时候在笑，听到乱七八糟的问答也在笑，于是他很恶趣味地想看他哭。

尹净汉现在上半身趴伏着，原本冰凉的座椅被他焐热了一小片，汗水、润滑液和体液濡湿皮垫的纹路，拖出一道亮晶晶的白浊痕迹，他刚射了一次，双腿打着颤，根本撑不住自己的身体，青白色的肉体交缠，熏出大片大片的红。崔胜哲掐着他的腰将自己重新送进去，不同于刚才快速的抽插，他耐着性子一点一点磨他，如同制作一个干花标本一样，一寸一寸探进去抚平褶皱的内里，掠取他体内的水分，让他张开所有的毛孔所有的感官去接受自己的气息和温度，这的确让尹净汉很受用，他的全身剧烈地震颤起来，缓慢的动作将触感放大，他的大脑来不及处理，只能依循本能沉溺在快感之中，他觉得每一根骨头的内里都在发痒，隐忍的微痛和流窜的快感是电流两极，在他的皮肤上爆裂出细小火花，将他从尾椎到后颈都点燃起来。

尹净汉的肩膀生得很漂亮，从背后看更是如此，利落的直角，肌肉熨帖地流向四肢，背后蝴蝶骨撑起完美的弧度，像天使被折去翅膀沉结下的痂，崔胜哲从后面吻上去，似乎在碰一件易碎品，尹净汉稍微偏过一些，于是肩胛的角度缓慢的转动过去，刻意追随着崔胜哲的唇齿。崔胜哲的手掌摸过的地方都在燃烧，从精瘦的后腰绕到尹净汉身前同样蓄势待发的炽热，他保持着和身后同样的频率用指尖辗转过微微凸起的血管，拇指扫过冠状沟的时候他感觉尹净汉抖了一下，原本撑起的肩膀向后绷紧，崔胜哲注意到他的脖颈也很美，此时正低垂着，崔胜哲数着他后颈突出的关节，圆润如一串精细打磨的珍珠，有一滴汗水流下来，因为某一节颈椎的弧度而改变了流向，于是他盯着这一截漂亮的骨架射进了尹净汉的体内。

尹净汉压制不住的喟叹溢了出来，崔胜哲逐渐加快手上的动作，尹净汉被他带出同频的细碎哭声，尾音细细软软地向下坠着，却又在下一个动作来临时升调，他发泄一般地哭，将自己体内那些潮湿的秘密拧出水，毫无留恋用来浸湿一个又一个来不及命名的夜晚，或许某一天他就因为缺水而干枯死去了，罪魁祸首就是这些为他谱写夜曲的帮凶，他们的面容已经模糊了，无处发泄的爱被浪费在时钟计算范畴以外的时间里，这是属于尹净汉隐秘的自我治愈。他终于得以找到一个释放的出口，从口中吐出最后一个破裂的休止符，尹净汉的精液从崔胜哲的指节间流下去，顺着他的腿，还有身后崔胜哲的精液，生命最初体以这样的方式交融，荒诞怪异又紧密无间。尹净汉疲软地俯在座椅上，眯着眼睛喘气，崔胜哲从他背后吻他薄薄的眼皮，微颤的睫毛，贪恋地用目光描绘他光裸的脊背，尹净汉让他想起那个沉睡的海尔玛弗狄忒，美而自爱，端庄放荡结合体。

 

尹净汉趴在浴缸边上阖眼接受崔胜哲的清理，肉体的餍足令他极度困倦，氤氲水汽重新使他变回一朵喝足水的玫瑰，打着卷的紫色发丝是花瓣，湿漉漉地挥霍自己的美，他是月光浇灌出的花，被困在黑夜交织的牢笼。一直到崔胜哲单手托着他的脸颊给他吹干头发，尹净汉都没有再说什么，约炮没什么好调情的，同样的行为，“性交”和“做爱”听起来就不一样，牵扯到“爱”这个字，就无端生事了。崔胜哲将他抱回床上的时候他乖顺地靠着崔胜哲的胸膛，留给他的视线一个蓬松柔软的头顶，看上去很好亲，于是崔胜哲也这样做了。

隔天醒过来的时候，窗外又在下雨，秋季的天色很闷，看不出准确时间。尹净汉有些懊恼没能早点醒来，这样就可以悄无声息地溜走，就像以前在无数个不同的房间醒来那样，逃离一场场荒唐的邂逅。他很满意给自己找的自愈法，尽管无法根治，但是慢性自杀总比就地处决好，他不想让那个人知道，最好永远都不知道。

尹净汉在一地狼藉中挑拣出属于自己的衣物，眼镜奇迹般地好端端放在床头柜，这让他安心不少，在脑中熟练组织等下跑路的托辞，正好口袋里的手机震动起来，他欢欣地瞟一眼来电姓名，清清嗓子迅速接通，以免最后7％的电撑不过这段通话。

“怎么啦？——噢，我马上来。”

尹净汉的最后一个字落下的时候，正巧崔胜哲走进房间，他裸着上身，围着浴巾，头发半干不湿，惹眼的红发在这个湿哒哒的午后像火柴上跃动的火光，烧得尹净汉皮肤又泛起昨晚留下的细微的痛，尹净汉皱皱眉侧身从他旁边经过，只想赶紧离开。崔胜哲也不拦着他，懒洋洋地换衣服，问他：“你要走了？”

“要去接人。”尹净汉头也不回地往玄关走。

“男朋友？女朋友？”崔胜哲披上外套，从房间里晃出来，看尹净汉换鞋。

尹净汉翻个白眼呛他，“和你没关系。”

崔胜哲还是那副无所谓的样子，搭着门框继续找他说话，“你怎么去？”

“我车停在酒吧旁边，现在去取。”尹净汉觉得这根火柴棍好烦人，佯装要拿电量耗尽自动关机的手机砸他，“好啦，可以闭嘴了吗。”

崔胜哲还是不生气，反倒笑得更开心了，尹净汉心下莫名地不爽。

崔胜哲上前半步把尹净汉抵在门上，从外套口袋摸出尹净汉的车钥匙，金属欢快地丁零当啷撞在一起，他笑得见牙不见眼：“可是你的钥匙在我这里哦。”

于是半小时后崔胜哲也坐上了尹净汉的车，带着藏在牛仔裤下面一块被踹出来的淤青。

 

2  
洪知秀在等尹净汉接他去教育支援厅取证件，衬衫外面松松的套了一层针织衫，在路口交错的风向里显得略有些单薄，担心到时候让尹净汉多等，他放弃了回宿舍拿外套的想法。

尹净汉摇下车窗的时候洪知秀还在发呆，他就是有一种神奇的魔力，不管做的事情有多无聊都能显得世最真挚，就像现在，他还在盯着粗粝的柏油马路出神，眼神专注如同窥探果壳中宇宙的天文学家。

尹净汉嘟囔了句什么，拿起后座的外套下车一把裹住洪知秀，留在车上的崔胜哲靠着车窗看着两张几分神似的漂亮面孔凑在一起，亲亲热热地走过来。

走近了洪知秀才发现副驾驶座上有人，疑惑地歪过头“嗯？”了一声，拉开后门坐上车。尹净汉趁着洪知秀在后座安顿的几秒，用眼神剜了崔胜哲一眼警告他不许多嘴，崔胜哲冲他假装打了个哈欠，气得尹净汉想把他踹下车。

洪知秀把有点僵直的手指伸出尹净汉外套的袖口，凑上空调风口迎着暖烘烘的气流搓了搓，他眨眨平光镜后的眼睛，说话的声音不大但是带了些嗔怪的意思：“你迟到了。电话也不接。”

尹净汉一边打开转向灯一边将手机往后一扔，难得陈恳地低声说，“我没电啦。对不起。”洪知秀接过他的手机，了然地点点头，接着又开始认真地在包里翻了一阵，拎出充电宝的数据线给这个可怜的小家伙充上电，忙完这阵之后，他反撑手臂直起身，侧过头打量崔胜哲。

发觉洪知秀往前排试探的目光，尹净汉咳了一声有些尴尬地介绍，崔胜哲，画室隔壁纹身店的老板，找他有点事。

这是他们几分钟前刚对上的口径，半真半假，纹身师是真的，在画室隔壁是假的，有什么事不好说，尹净汉不由得庆幸对方在这时候能有和他相当的厚脸皮，撑过这几秒没有笑场。

接着他转向崔胜哲，这是我朋友，洪知秀，马上要去实习了。

崔胜哲发出一声模糊的“哦”，从前排转过身伸手握了握洪知秀的手，后者的手还是很凉，眼睛倒是含着笑的，像卡布奇诺上面那层细密堆砌的奶沫，很衬那件叠穿的驼色针织衫。

在路口因为红灯停下的时候，崔胜哲装模作样地翻了翻手机，嘴角扯着让尹净汉火大的弯曲程度：“净汉呐，我好像没存你的手机号。”崔胜哲保持着平视前方的目光，没有转头地将自己手机递向右边，他的余光里是尹净汉在变速杆上握紧了的手，手背上的青筋正因为他故意为之的亲密称呼而凸起，这使他心情很好。

洪知秀靠在椅背上，轻软的嗓音从后面绕过来，“他在开车，不方便输入吧。”他前倾上身从崔胜哲手里接过手机，拇指的指腹浅浅擦过崔胜哲纹着字母的指节，留下干燥微凉的触感，崔胜哲也不好说什么，只得松手。洪知秀把那串烂熟于心的号码摁下去，保存好姓名，确认无误之后还给崔胜哲，冲前排的两人笑笑，重新倚着椅背看车窗外的风景。

洪知秀的眼睛生来适合笑，睫毛和眼角都是讨人喜欢的弧度，弯起来就像童话故事里的小鹿，心思单纯得只装的进露珠、阳光、鲜花，还有一切尹净汉觉得美好到足以与他相配的东西。

所以当他发现他的小鹿这一路都在从后视镜偷瞄崔胜哲的时候，无端觉得悲伤。

这双好看的眼睛闪着尹净汉没有见过的光，他身后是城郊高速上蜿蜒蛇行的车灯，斑斑点点地给洪知秀描上一圈光晕，红黄交错的车灯映着他的脸颊，可能洪知秀自己都不知道自己在笑。

谁会拒绝洪知秀呢，尹净汉想，他那么好看，又喜欢笑，谁会不喜欢他呢？

 

崔胜哲听到尹净汉一口答应见面的邀约时还愣了一下，顺着对方的意思定下了时间地点，见了面才发现好像真的只是出来吃个饭。

汉江的傍晚总是很不错，霓虹灯碎在晃动的水面上，风也爽快，大大咧咧地吹走积攒一天的沉闷和坏脾气，还有许多卖炸鸡和炒年糕的小餐厅，炸物和辣酱的香气像欢快的小狗绕在你脚边，毕竟食物是永远不会背叛你的忠实朋友，多巴胺总是和糖与脂肪相伴。

“怎么？等下去你家？”崔胜哲觉得自己没什么好掩饰的，咬着吸管抬头看尹净汉，尹净汉意外地没有呛他也没有踹他，只是垂眼往杯子里加冰块，声音干巴巴的：“不是。”

崔胜哲今天没有用发胶，零碎的发尾有些翘起来，oversize粉色卫衣搭牛仔裤，胸肌饱满大腿紧实，斜斜地靠着藤椅，比初见时少了些攻击性，可惜说的话还是一样让尹净汉觉得恶劣，也让尹净汉对自己接下去要说的话感到更不舒服了。

尹净汉喝了一口可乐来缓解堵在嗓子口的不适，气泡爆裂给他的口腔内壁带来微弱的撕裂感，他艰难地从齿间挤出一句话，“你现在谈恋爱了吗？”

崔胜哲转转眼睛，伸手点了点尹净汉攥成拳放在桌上的手，“没，你是不是——”

“那你觉得洪知秀怎么样？”

尹净汉的语速比平时略快，他的声音很快就被右边吹来的江风揉散，打着卷儿灌进崔胜哲的耳朵，一下子打断了他的思路，将他蛮横地扯回前天那个匆匆一瞥的晚上，尴尬的气氛还有后视镜上暧昧的目光，杂糅在一起使他的思绪和那天的快车道一样拥堵。

“挺好看的。”

“他问你有没有兴趣当他男朋友。”尹净汉避开崔胜哲的视线，低头握着叉子戳了戳盘子里凉掉的炒年糕，红色的酱汁有点结块了，芝士夹心也变得僵硬，令人兴致缺缺。

崔胜哲轻哼一声，加了些手上的力道扣住尹净汉搁在桌面上的左手，眯起眼睛笑着问：“你希望我和他在一起吗？”他感觉掌心下的指关节动了动，接着缓缓地抽了回去。

尹净汉将崔胜哲面前还未动过的生啤挪到自己面前，凝结在杯壁的小水滴淌到桌上，划过一道半圆的水迹，尹净汉抬头灌下一大口，喉结上下动了动：“我喝了酒，不能开车了，你能去学校接他吗，手机号和地址我发给你。”

句式是疑问句，语气是祈使句，崔胜哲叹口气，用空出的食指敲敲桌面，接过尹净汉递过来的车钥匙。

“你希望是这样吗？”崔胜哲收起一贯的笑，一字一句咬着后槽牙重复，他突然觉得自己从头到尾就是个局外人，尹净汉反复无常的情绪就是一个谜，他试图从尹净汉的脸上读出一丝波动，然而尹净汉平静得就像冒不出气泡的千滚水，纯粹得不近人情。

“快去，他快下课了。”

尹净汉转过头不再看崔胜哲，抿着唇望着动荡的江水发呆，有船划过，水纹被无情地劈开，再慢悠悠地恢复，他觉得眼眶干涩，眨了眨眼睛反而更严重了。

崔胜哲起身，将垂到尹净汉眼前的一缕碎发别到他的耳后，放轻了声音最后问他：“不挽留我？”尹净汉还是没有转过脸，执拗地用后脑勺对着崔胜哲，发旋看起来孤单又乖顺，崔胜哲转身前，听见尹净汉用一种温柔地令人心碎的语气，慢慢地，清晰地说：“他想要的，我都希望他有。”

那你呢？

崔胜哲发动汽车，想着。

那你呢？

如果不是当时为了能和尹净汉多待两小时赖上他的车，事情也就不至于变成现在这样难以收场的样子，被红灯拦下的时候崔胜哲打开通讯录准备录入洪知秀的电话号码，意外地发现已经连名带姓储存过一遍，他想起那天晚上在车里，洪知秀将手机从他手里抽走，再归还的时候，意味深长眯起的笑眼。

欲盖弥彰。崔胜哲砸了咂嘴，奔赴已经没有试探必要的邀约。

3

尹净汉在玄关的时候故意咳嗽一声，没有听到任何回应，于是他拎着购物袋窸窸窣窣地走进房间。

洪知秀不在家，尹净汉打开冰箱的时候想起他这周都睡在崔胜哲那里。尹净汉在潜意识里执着地将他和洪知秀一起住的小公寓存储为“家”，相比“住的地方”还多了些人情味，可惜现在这股暖呼呼的烟火气迁徙到了另一个屋檐下，尹净汉耸耸肩，对着大半是速冻食品的冰箱苦恼地开始思索晚饭问题，桌上的外带咖啡凉掉了大半，纸杯外沿是一圈下意识咬出的牙印，尹净汉倒掉剩下半杯又冷又苦的液体，捏扁纸杯扔进垃圾桶。

他端着泡面碗把自己埋在沙发的直角，像某种毛茸茸的角落生物，客厅灯没有开，电视屏幕上放着Netflix的今日推荐，吵吵闹闹的大色块互相撕扯，尹净汉看不进去，背景音里的冲浪乐吉他中毒一样反复敲打他的耳膜，他吹吹泡面上蒸腾的热气，湿漉漉的番茄味顺着食道将五脏六腑捂得熨帖。

尹净汉放下碗筷换了个姿势，口袋里有东西硌了他一下，他摸了摸，将一板药片拿出来和桌上零散的杂物放在一起。

下周该去复诊了，尹净汉扭头看了一眼鞋柜上日历画红圈的日子。

 

尹净汉将下半张脸藏进口罩后面，高领毛衣很好地挡住了略显凌冽的风，干燥的空气和阴郁的云层罩住昏暗的楼层建筑，尹净汉咳了两声继续往车站走。

巴士臃肿的身躯使街道越发显得逼仄，晃晃荡荡的一车人像一个冷冰冰的罐头，尹净汉解锁手机随意划了两下，看到他和洪知秀最后一次对话是两天前，他问洪知秀要不要带胡萝卜蛋糕，上面的翻糖兔子很可爱，洪知秀说不用，他要和崔胜哲出去，晚上不回来。尹净汉眨眨眼睛，关上手机假寐。

问诊的医生没有换，还是那个看起来同情心过剩的女人，但是尹净汉不讨厌她，因为她不会用那种高高在上的样子试图共情。

医生熟稔地招呼尹净汉，仔细检查了他的指甲，确认他没有再将它们啃得可怜巴巴，她翻了翻表格，按照流程确认了尹净汉的近况，尹净汉在她提起性冲动和性行为次数的时候心虚地摸了摸鼻尖。

“情况有好些吗？”

“好多了。”

一点也不好，更糟糕了，医生。

“我只是假设，你有考虑过和——和他谈谈吗？”

“我想我会找个机会的。”

不，他不能知道，不能。

“你将他看作是欲望的负强化，这对你来说不是好事，如果能有一段亲密关系建立，你是否愿意维系呢？”

“我可能会试试。”

可是他的亲密关系与我无关。

“你可以试着把自己的想法写下来，作为一种排解。”

“好的。”

……

临别的时候，医生一如往常地从口袋里摸出一颗糖，压在报告单上递给尹净汉，“孩子，会好起来的。”她笑了笑，扯动了眼下浅浅的皱纹，尹净汉接过，冲她回了个微笑。

坐上巴士，尹净汉摸出那颗糖，认真地剥开亮晶晶的糖纸然后将它放进口袋，他把小小的糖果放进嘴里，单纯的甜味拥抱着味蕾，尹净汉想起自己该写日记了。在书柜旁右边的抽屉里有一张高中毕业时尹净汉和洪知秀的合影，面朝下地压着尹净汉的日记，准确来说，是尹净汉的单向告白日记，每一页的开头都是“亲爱的知秀”，诉说着他郁结不得善终的痴恋，页间近乎强迫症般夹着被尹净汉特意压平的糖纸。

尹净汉没有直接回去，他绕道去了趟药房，然后穿过马路，将那个顶着可爱兔子的胡萝卜蛋糕装进纸盒里带回了家，兔子的眼睛是两颗巧克力豆，甜蜜得就像洪知秀，尹净汉愣了一下，洪知秀。

他想起来第一次在高中看到洪知秀的时候，对方将留着长发的自己误认成女生，诚恳的道歉让他没了脾气，谁知道放学后还被特意堵在门口，笑嘻嘻地说请自己吃冷饮。

具体一路上聊了什么尹净汉已经不记得了，只记得洪知秀翘起的嘴角，还有和香草冰淇淋一样颜色的牙齿，他的舌尖像猫，勾起一点甜腻的冰淇淋，连带着一点少年说不出口的心思凉丝丝地化进肚里。

尹净汉对那方面开窍很早，后排男生下了晚自修搭着他肩膀一群脑袋凑在一起看毛片的时候他就知道了，鼓胀的胸和臀在他眼里像冷冻凝结的动物脂肪，男人的喘息和紧挨着的同学紧绷的大腿却让他隐隐有要抬头的趋势，他认命一般地吞了吞，借口不舒服开溜，在身后低低的起哄中咬着唇离开。

当晚尹净汉做了梦，洪知秀的脸毫无征兆地出现，皮肤白得几近透明，像一个巨大的香草甜筒，冰凉的指尖蛇行着从尹净汉颈窝摸到尾椎，尹净汉猛地惊醒，下腹湿滑黏腻，他想起傍晚那段路上因为偷瞄洪知秀而在手上化掉的甜筒，一样黏糊糊的。

放学的时候下起了雨，尹净汉蹭了洪知秀的伞，挤挤挨挨地等车，雨幕细密地编织一张滔天大网，兜住他隐秘的心事，尹净汉用余光瞟洪知秀握着伞柄的手，手腕纤细，皮肤下显出青色的血管，他抬手想碰，正对上洪知秀的眼睛，噙着笑，将伞柄塞进他手里，转身上车，雨声很大，但是尹净汉听清楚了他上车前对自己说：“不行啊，净汉。”

这件事像雨天水塘上的泡泡一样很快从生活里淡去，没有人再提起，他们的关系依旧密不可分，宛如骨血相融的双生，年级里都知道找不到尹净汉就去问洪知秀，反之亦然。但是尹净汉逐渐认清，洪知秀的温柔是无差别的恩惠，他自始至终都没有对自己有什么想法，只是用温柔掩盖疏离，每个人都在他精准计算的半径之内画着圆，尹净汉也不例外，他的好，不过是一种温柔的豢养，将“挚友”的玻璃罩套在自己身上，然后等自己一点点自愿磨去不易接近的尖刺。

尹净汉反复梦到洪知秀，梦魇中的他像流体，甜腻的香气和低温的触感将尹净汉本就可怜的睡眠折磨地愈发难熬，他总是在一片燥热和怅然若失中惊醒，然后在室友熟睡的呼吸声中溜去换掉底裤。

这种情况愈演愈烈，自从尹净汉无处宣发的荷尔蒙梦境有了具体的模样，现实中的洪知秀于他而言更可怕了，他的温柔比他的疏离更可怕，无意识的触碰会激起尹净汉细微的颤栗和下腹羞耻的升温，他却不可能明说，于是他一边在白天故作镇定，一边在晚上念着洪知秀的名字自渎。

大一的时候洪知秀出国了，这对尹净汉来说是一件好事，他可以短暂地逃离这个荒唐的梦境，但他发现自己的身体变得敏感而陌生，周期性的燥热像月亮引起的潮汐，将苟延残喘的他搁浅在情欲的边缘，他变得异常焦虑，指甲光秃秃的，笔杆上也有咬痕，医生说他是性瘾者，他尝试转移注意力，最后却还是沉湎情事，他和陌生人做爱，每一张脸最后都变成洪知秀，笑着的，对他说“不行啊”。

4

一个微表情可以存在1/25秒，发现自己的男朋友不爱自己，只需要多一点点时间。

洪知秀拉紧了些崔胜哲给自己围上的围巾，错开半个身位跟在他身后。

从什么时候开始的？

洪知秀发现崔胜哲对自己的过去很感兴趣，尤其高中之后的，他有意地提及尹净汉，看崔胜哲停下手上的动作，然后若无其事地继续；偶尔外出，即使没有提及，崔胜哲也会多问一句尹净汉去不去，都到这一步了，再不明白就只会是在装聋作哑。

但是从另一个角度来说，崔胜哲还是个做得不错的表面爱人，在洪知秀搬到他家的这段时间将他照顾得很好，很难说这是出于愧疚还是一种代偿。崔胜哲的眼睛很大，深色瞳仁的面积也足够让人看清他眼里的倒影，洪知秀望着他，那双多情的眼睛里自始至终都是另一个人，哪怕现在也是这样。

和日常表现出的收敛得体不同，洪知秀反而是那个在性事上更主动的人，直白地拥吻他的爱人，可惜每一次崔胜哲都醉的厉害，气息短促到来不及深吻就松开唇齿换气，他们平时也会接吻，但往往都止于触碰，再没有深入了，连做爱也是，往往做不到最后，洪知秀不恼，他知道崔胜哲是在用酒精麻痹自己，把自己当成尹净汉来对待。

崔胜哲这次喝的有点多了，环抱着洪知秀走向卧室的路上踢翻了椅子。洪知秀感觉到崔胜哲圈紧了手臂，用下巴蹭他的额头，问他有没有撞疼，洪知秀偏过头吻崔胜哲侧颈的青筋，用气声说没事，一会儿会更疼的。崔胜哲哑哑地笑，顺着洪知秀的腰往后摸，说他最近终于长了点肉，但是屁股还是很扁。

崔胜哲坐在床沿笑得东倒西歪，洪知秀一推他的肩膀就倒了下去，吃力地眨着眼睛看洪知秀脱掉他的西裤，跪坐在他腿间给他口。洪知秀舔湿手指，从底端握住，他的手心温度偏低，贴着酒精催化下升温的柱身，崔胜哲把脸埋在床铺上发出不成句的单音节，洪知秀低下头含住伞状的前段，用舌尖顶着凸起的血管舔舐，他小心地将牙齿避开，用柔软的口腔内壁贴合爱人的形状，感觉到嘴里的器官充血挺立起来，洪知秀将他吞得更深了一些，前段顶到了他的上颚，让他差点下意识地干呕，不过他并没有停下，洪知秀试了几次，下巴有点发酸，崔胜哲都没有要射的征兆，他醉的太厉害了。

洪知秀吐出嘴里的玩意儿，摇摇头把崔胜哲叫起来去洗澡。除去衣物站进淋浴间，洪知秀按着崔胜哲的肩膀和他接吻，温水顺着他们的鼻尖流过唇瓣，冲淡了些刚才他嘴里的味道，洪知秀很难判断是崔胜哲吻技差还是实在反应太慢，毕竟他从来没有在崔胜哲清醒的情况下深吻过他。崔胜哲只是机械地张开嘴，像个纯情的接吻白痴，不过没关系，洪知秀向来有耐心，他会充满仪式感地从崔胜哲的唇角吻到唇峰，然后衔住他的下唇吸吮，让崔胜哲本就鲜艳的唇色越发充血嫣红，洪知秀探出舌尖描绘崔胜哲饱满的唇形，翘起不笑也上扬的嘴角，吸一口气再吻上去，他吮吻崔胜哲被酒精浸泡过的舌尖，和他交换齿间的津液，这个时候的崔胜哲尝起来像酒渍樱桃，乏善可陈，还有点无趣。洪知秀挤压彼此肺部本就可怜的空气，在蒸汽弥漫上镜子的时候松口，发出嘴唇被濡湿“啵”的一声。

崔胜哲涣散的眼神终于有了正常的焦距，他眼里还有点困惑，洪知秀拨开贴在他眼前湿淋淋的头发笑他，环住崔胜哲的肩膀伏在他耳边说：“就在这里做吧。”他扳正崔胜哲闪躲的脸，在他鼻尖上落下安慰性质的啄吻：“用沐浴露润滑也可以，从后面做，把我当成他吧。”

洪知秀的前胸贴上淋浴间的玻璃，蒸汽依附在一起汇成小小的水流，歪斜着从各个角度切割开玻璃，前后温度的差异使他瑟缩了一下肩膀，身后传来置物架和日用品相互碰撞的声音。崔胜哲挤了些沐浴露到手上，沿着洪知秀的臀缝抹开，揉捏着让他放松紧绷的入口，他探进一根手指，指腹按压着内壁的纹路，接着再加上两根手指，略微加重一些力道撑开穴口，借助滑腻的乳液顶开更内里的肉壁，洪知秀的鼻音裹上了湿漉漉的蒸汽，像一块泡进红茶里的玛德琳蛋糕。崔胜哲抽出手指，将还未疲软下去的柱身挺进去，这是第一次洪知秀用手和嘴以外的地方接纳他，彼此的身体都是熟悉却陌生的状态，他试着抽送了几下，吸附着他性器的内壁并不像想象的那样使他寸步难行，于是他从后面单手揽住洪知秀的腰，完全没了进去。

托了之前口活的福，崔胜哲的高潮来的很快，他用腾出的那只手从手背上方扣住了洪知秀按在玻璃上的手，但其实他那一瞬间是茫的，身下的人过于顺从和乖巧，让他张着嘴不知道应该喊谁的名字。

洪知秀早就默认了这种沉默的性爱，即使被顶到某一点也只是咬着下唇呜咽，他怕自己剥夺了崔胜哲最后一点假想的权力，这种东西就像镜子上的雾气，留给双方一点朦胧暧昧的余地就好。

全部收拾妥当都快到后半夜了，洪知秀钻进被窝的时候，崔胜哲已经侧身熟睡，他轻轻拉过崔胜哲的手臂搭在自己腰际，给自己制造了一个拥抱，他蜷成一团贴上崔胜哲的前胸，希望自己能快点睡着，这样就不会知道崔胜哲什么时候会抽回手臂。

 

洪知秀的邮箱里躺着一封来自大洋彼岸的邮件，父母给他安排的工作被他借口拖延，但是马上就要到必须做决定的时候了，他决定抽空回一趟他和尹净汉合租的公寓。

这是一个很普通的日子，没有任何人生日，也不是节日，但是洪知秀经过花店的时候看到一束开得很好的玫瑰，他有点想尹净汉了，所以他让店主把花给他包好，放进了车里。抱着一束红玫瑰站在公寓门口的时候，洪知秀这才后知后觉地觉得有些滑稽，还好尹净汉不在家，避免了可能遭遇的调侃，洪知秀觉得心情放松了不少。

他废了点功夫找到一个细长颈的醒酒器，那是去年圣诞节买的，可惜他们都不是什么懂酒的人，久而久之就闲置了，现在正好可以充当一下花瓶。洪知秀给瓶中换上清水，解开俗艳的纸壳将长支玫瑰放进去，他特意嘱咐店主削掉花刺，这样拿起来就不会划到手指。

处理完这些，洪知秀思忖着该收拾些行李，不管是继续搬到崔胜哲家或是——他暂时还没想好要不要走。

仅仅几周没有回来，这个家于他而言就变得有些陌生了，他在卧室翻了两遍都没找到尹净汉送他去拿的证件，只好再去书房碰碰运气，他努力回忆着抽屉的布局，他其实不怎么把东西放在这里，一般是尹净汉的草稿和画具占据这些地方，他拉开右手边的抽屉，一张背面写着他和尹净汉名字的相纸躺在那里，他捻起那张薄薄的相纸翻过来看了一眼，笑了一下，然后尹净汉的日记本和一排阿普唑仑出现在他视线里。

 

尹净汉皱着眉从房间里醒过来，宾馆床头柜上压了一张写了电话的纸条，他看都不看就扔进垃圾桶，盖住了之前扔进去的药片外包装和一个用过的套子。

在回去的路上尹净汉习惯性地打开手机看了看，洪知秀一周前说他回了一趟公寓，稍微打扫了一下，在电视柜上留下了一束花，尹净汉问他是不是崔胜哲送的，洪知秀就再没回复了。

尹净汉拧动钥匙的时候看到门缝透出暖黄色的灯光，他踏进房间，看到洪知秀坐在沙发上看书，靠墙立着一只巨大的行李箱，在浅色墙纸前像一个突兀的惊叹号，尹净汉慢慢朝洪知秀走过去。

暖气开得很足，尹净汉坐在洪知秀边上看他读书，他的目光一寸一寸描过洪知秀透着红的脸颊、鼻尖、耳廓。

好热，还有点闷。尹净汉吸了吸鼻子，有一搭没一搭地摁着遥控器。

暖气太足了。

尹净汉昏昏沉沉地想着，把脑袋靠上洪知秀的肩膀，后者侧了侧身，尹净汉以为他只是调整一个让自己舒服些的角度，眼前却铺下一片黑，洪知秀凑上前，捂住他的眼睛吻住了他。

在他们认识的第五年，分享公寓的第二年，第一次接吻。

浅尝辄止的，带着那杯外带榛子摩卡的甜和苦，卷着暖烘烘的气息，轻轻柔柔地从尹净汉唇齿间略过，遥控器掉在地上，电视屏幕的荧光透过指缝漏进来一些，尹净汉拉住洪知秀的手腕，看那人重新出现在他的视线里，洪知秀还是一样地笑着，好像刚才的吻只是相爱多年的恋人之间再平淡不过的东西。但是尹净汉知道根本不是这样，他的肩膀不停打着颤，虔诚又绝望地把细碎的吻印上洪知秀的掌心，似乎这样就能将自己的一部分刻进他的掌纹，伴着他的生命线流向他的心脏。

尹净汉在开足暖气的房间里不停发抖，他郁结的爱恋是种在心上的刺，却被对方悉心照料开出花，差点将他自己都骗了过去，可惜荆棘永远变不成玫瑰，就那样卡在他的嗓子眼，他想吐。

“你要走了对不对？”尹净汉的声音埋在层层叠叠的织物里，听不太清。

洪知秀隔着毛毯抱住他，声音从尹净汉的头顶传过来。

“是的。”

“崔胜哲知道吗？”

“或许吧。”洪知秀的尾音轻轻向上扬着，“他喜欢你。”

 

第二天尹净汉是独自醒来的，他还有点茫，他不知道洪知秀昨天睡前给他的热牛奶里放了阿普唑仑，那是洪知秀从抽屉里偷偷拿走的一板，剩下的两颗在洪知秀傍晚出门前放进了给崔胜哲的咖啡。

左边的电视柜摆着上周洪知秀带回来的玫瑰花，现在被室内的空气燃尽了，凋零成一团皱巴巴的酡红，在米色墙纸前格外刺眼。尹净汉没有戴眼镜，他只看到那是一腔从他心口涌出的血，溅到墙上，干透了，他这个人马上也要干涸了，就像那一束皱缩的玫瑰花，被人削去了刺，马上就要从心里死去了。

尹净汉披着薄毯走出卧室，进出各个房间，试图在清冷的空气里抓住最后一丝属于洪知秀的气息，客厅时钟的指针不近人情地指着下午一点，有人敲门，尹净汉跌跌撞撞地过去拧开门把，看到同样茫然的崔胜哲。

“洪知秀呢？”崔胜哲问。

“他走了。”尹净汉说。

崔胜哲上前扯着尹净汉的肩膀把他往怀里摁，尹净汉突然卸了力，抵着崔胜哲的肩膀小声啜泣，他好累。

知秀走了，我怎么办？

他抽噎着，一遍遍重复，我怎么办。

崔胜哲拍拍他的背，说“没关系，你还有我。”

尹净汉推开他，惶惑地瞪着崔胜哲不合时宜的深情，他一下子明白了洪知秀为什么会走，他甩开崔胜哲的手，转身跑进洪知秀最常待的书房，他无端地感到心悸，颤抖着拉开右边抽屉，里面空空如也，只有一只糖纸折成的纸鹤，歪歪扭扭地靠着抽屉的角落，照片和日记都不见了，尹净汉肩上的毯子滑落到地上，没有一点声音，他也像这团织物一样，慢慢地倚着柜子滑下去，他彻底从里面死掉了。

Fin


End file.
